Don't touch me (Drarry)
by lunak greenleaf
Summary: Afefobia 1.é o medo exagerado de ser tocado, seja sexualmente ou não 2. medo doentio de ser tocado 3. medo mórbido de tocar e ser tocado.


**HISTÓRIA NÃO RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS**

**Gêneros**: Drama (Tragédia), Famí lia, Lemon, LGBT, Romance e Novela, Slash, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi (Gay)

**Avisos**: Álcool, Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**Aviso legal**

Os personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores.

Já os personagens originais são de minha propriedade intelectual.

História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

**Sinopse**:

**Afefobia**

1.é o medo exagerado de ser tocado, seja sexualmente ou não 2. medo doentio de ser tocado 3. medo mórbido de tocar e ser tocado.

Draco não sabia exatamente o que causou sua fobia, mas lembrava exatamente do dia que descobriu que não gostava de ser tocado. Não foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram em sua vida. E desde então tentava evitar qualquer tipo de contato, o que queria dizer que fazia qualquer coisa para fugir das festas na mansão, reuniões familiares ou qualquer outra coisa que reunisse muitas pessoas, e isso irritava seu pai.

Isso também atrapalhava os relacionamentos. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantos namorados teve. Seus namoros não passavam de dois/três meses no máximo. Ser chamado de frio, mal educado, excêntrico, riquinho mimado… entre outras coisas, já tinha virado rotina em sua vida. Por isso já tinha desistido de encontrar alguém que o amasse sem se importar com sua fobia. Mas foi quando uma pessoa do seu passado, alguém por quem teve sentimentos, seu primeiro amor, seu único inimigo de escola, reapareceu em sua vida.

Harry Potter.

Draco descobriu que o que sentia pelo moreno de olhos verdes ainda existia, a chama do amor ainda estava acessa e queimando. Mas será que conseguiria fazer dar certo dessa vez? Harry o aceitaria do jeito que era? Ou não valeria a pena investir no relacionamento?

* * *

**Don't touch me**

**Capítulo 1: Tsuru**

Draco entrou no Starbucks indo se sentar na mesa mais afastada das outras pessoas. Tirou o sobretudo e o cachecol que usava e colocou-os na cadeira ao lado para evitar que outra pessoa sentasse ali. Tirou o notebook da bolsa e abriu sobre a mesa conectando no wi-fi do local, tinha que terminar aquele capítulo logo, mas estava com um terrível bloqueio. Olhou para a tela do notebook por um longos minutos e nada veio a sua mente, pelo menos nada que prestasse. Bufou irritado.

— O senhor vai fazer seu pedido?

Draco ergueu o olhar para a moça parada ao lado da mesa com um caderninho nas mãos. Sorriu. Alice era uma das atendentes do Starbucks e por frequentar o local com frequência já a conhecia e era ela que sempre o atendia.

— Bom dia, Alice. Como está? Já pedi para não me chamar de senhor, temos a mesma idade.

Ela olhou ao redor para se certificar que seu chefe não estava por perto. Abriu um sorriso.

— 'dia. — respondeu. — Estou bem, obrigada. — ela sondou o notebook. — Vejo que ainda não conseguiu dar continuidade ao seu novo livro.

Draco lançou um olhar mau-humarado ao aparelho.

— É.

Alice sorriu complacente, mas se assustou quando seu chefe pigarreou atrás de si. Arrumou a postura.

— Vai pedir o mesmo de sempre... senhor?

O loiro não escondeu o sorriso divertido do rosto ao assentir. Alice fez cara feia para ele antes de virar as costas seguir com seu trabalho. Draco colocou os fones e tirou suas anotações da bolsa na tentativa de conseguir escrever, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu escrever mais que três parágrafos. Alice trouxe seu pedido; uma fatia de torta de chocolate com uma xícara café e foi atender outras mesas.

As horas passaram, o café gelou, a torta foi comida pela metade, e Draco não sabia dizer quantas vezes escreveu e apagou tudo por não gostar. Seus dedos doíam, e sua cabeça também. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e gemeu frustrado.

— Aquele moreno não tira os olhos de você desde que entrou cinco minutos atrás. — Alice, que veio buscar a xícara de café na sua mesa, murmurou após puxar um dos lados do fone para que o loiro a ouvisse.

Draco levantou a cabeça na mesma hora, seus olhos correndo pelas outras mesas.

— Quem?

— O homem na mesa perto da porta com o ruivo e a garota de cabelos castanhos. — ela disse, fez um discreto gesto na direção.

O loiro olhou para a mesa com o ruivo e a garota de cabelos castanhos que não estava tão longe de sua mesa, pois dava para ouvir as risadas deles. Olhos verdes por trás de lentes de óculos encontraram os seus, um sorriso adornou os lábios do homem. Draco desviou o olhar constrangido e com a sensação de o conhecer.

— Devo trazer outro café? — Alice perguntou. — Ou outra coisa?

— Não, obrigado. Talvez depois.

Alice assentiu e retirou as coisas da mesa e se afastou. O loiro recolocou o fone e tentou se concentrar no seu trabalho, mas sentir o olhar do moreno sobre si o desconcentrava. Respirou fundo. Escreveu mais duas linhas… espiou a mesa do moreno e ele ainda o olhava… olhou para o que escreveu e apagou tudo. "Droga!"

Levantou e seguiu para o banheiro indo até a pia e jogando água no rosto. Ouviu a porta se abrir e pelo espelho viu o moreno entrar e ir até um do reservados. Deveria ter saído, mas suas pernas não cooperaram. Ouviu a descarga antes dele sair e vir até as pias, exatamente a que ficava ao seu lado. Draco engoliu em seco e se afastou até encostar na parede, seu coração já estava disparado. O moreno lavou as mãos.

— Não precisa ter medo, Malfoy, não vou te tocar. — o moreno disse.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas em total confusão. "Como ele sabe meu nome?" O moreno sorriu ao notar a confusão do outro.

— Já esqueceu de mim, Malfoy?

Draco se retraiu ainda mais contra parede quando o outro ergueu a mão, mas ele a levou a própria testa e afastou o cabelo. E lá estava uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Draco alternou seu olhar entre os olhos verdes e a cicatriz.

— Potter!

O moreno abriu um sorriso.

— Sério que você não me reconheceu sem ver a cicatriz? — olhou para o espelho e tocou a barba. — Estou tão diferente assim?

— A última vez que nos vimos foi 12 anos atrás, na formatura, Potter.

— É mesmo. — lá estava o sorriso novamente. Sorriso que Draco cansou de ver pelos corredores de Hogwarts e que poucas vezes foi direcionado para si. — Mas eu nunca te esqueci e poderia te reconhecer mesmo que cem anos se passassem.

Draco sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao ouvir o que o outro disse. Seu coração batia frenético, mas agora nada tinha a ver com sua fobia. Parecia que o que sentia por Potter ainda estava ali, só tinha esfriado um pouco. Lembrava que tinha desistido de Potter quando ficou sabendo que ele gostava de uma garota chamada Cho Chang. E depois que se formaram em Hogwarts, Potter foi para uma faculdade em outro país. E não teve mais notícias dele depois disso. E agora ele aparecia do nada e seu coração disparava?

Um homem entrou no banheiro e lançou um olhar estranho para os dois e murmurou alguma coisa indo para um dos reservados. Não precisavam ouvir para saber o que ele falou. Os dois ficaram quietos até o homem sair e vir lavar as mãos, Draco se afastou e por reflexo Harry se colocou entre o loiro e o homem que alternou o olhar entre os dois e fez uma careta.

— Essas "pessoas" estão em todos os lugares. — comentou com um tom de nojo.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

— É melhor irmos conversar lá fora antes de acabar arrumando confusão com pessoas preconceituosas.

Harry falou alto para que o homem ouvisse. E ele ouviu já que se virou com um olhar furioso, mas naquele momento um ruivo entrou pela porta do banheiro.

— O que está fazendo Harry? — falou olhando para o celular em sua mão. — Vamos nos atrasar e Hermione me mandou... algum problema aqui? — perguntou ao erguer a cabeça. Olhou para o estranho que parecia prestes a partir pra cima de Harry. — Harry?

— Não. Só um pequeno mal entendido, Rony. Vamos Malfoy. — fez um gesto com a mão indicando para Draco ir na frente.

— Malfoy!?

O ruivo exclamou surpreso ao ver o loiro passar por si tentando manter certa distância. Harry o seguiu. Do lado de fora do banheiro estava Hermione esperando, mas no momento ela encarava as costas de Draco que já estava sentado em sua mesa.

— Harry... aquele é o... Malfoy? — ela olhou para Harry.

— Sim.

— Oh!

— Eu nunca pensei que ia encontrar com ele em um lugar como esse. — Rony comentou. — Lembra como ele era na escola?

— As pessoas mudam, Ron. — Hermione disse. Olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos. — Estamos atrasados! Vamos.

Ela pegou na mão de Rony e o puxou na direção da saída.

— Mione... espera… o Harry! — Rony notou que o moreno não os seguia e fez a namorada parar.

— Harry?

— Vão na frente. E se o Sírius perguntar... — disse. — Diga que precisei resolver algumas coisas, Mione.

— Okay. Vamos Rony.

O ruivo tentou argumentar contra, mas Hermione não deu ouvidos e o levou embora. Harry riu e balançou a cabeça, depois seguiu até a mesa onde Draco estava.

— Posso me sentar?

O loiro tirou os olhos da tela do notebook.

— O que você quer, Potter?

— Conversar. Posso? — sua mão estava sobre o encosto da cadeira.

Draco revirou os olhos, mas assentiu.

— O que está escrevendo?

Perguntou ao notar que o loiro olhava para a tela sem realmente escrever. Na mesa tinha o celular do loiro, fone, um boquinho de notas, caneta e algumas bolinhas de papel. Pegou uma delas e os olhos azuis acinzentados se voltaram para si. Desfez a bolinha e leu o que estava escrito, mas não comentou nada.

— Lá no banheiro... Você sabe?

Harry olhou para o loiro e assentiu enquanto dobrava o papel. Draco tremeu, Harry só percebeu por estar olhando com atenção para ele.

— Desde quando?

— Eu descobri sem querer. — falou. — Foi depois da aula de educação física, demorei mais do que o normal no banho e ouvi uma conversa sua com Blasio. Você explicava para ele o que sentia quando alguém te tocava, mas que sentia vergonha de contar que tinha afefobia.

Draco primeiro ficou sem jeito, mas depois pareceu lembrar de algo. Semicerrou os olhos e apontou para Harry.

— Foi por isso que passou a ignorar minhas provocações? — arregalou os olhos. — Agora entendi o motivo de você sempre estar por perto, mesmo com os insultos.

Harry deu um sorriso.

— Eu pesquisei sobre sua fobia... Não podia continuar te submetendo a aquilo e tentava te ajudar sempre que podia.

Draco não soube o que falar. Viu o moreno pegar o celular.

— Hm... preciso ir. — levantou. — Nos vemos depois, Malfoy.

Harry saiu sem esperar uma resposta. O loiro o acompanhou com o olhar até ele deixar o estabelecimento e pela janela o viu entrar em um carro. Quando voltou seu olhar para o notebook se surpreendeu com o pequeno tsuru que estava sobre o teclado. "Quando ele colocou isso aqui?"

Continua...


End file.
